20 phrases pour draguer qui ne marchent pas
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION "J'allais dire que – j'ai perdu ma virginité." "Je sais…" "Doooonc, je me demandais… je peux avoir la tienne ?" "Tu l'as déjà prise." "Ah. Pas faux…" OS Remus/Sirius


Titre original: 20 pick up lines that don't work

Auteur: Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love

Traductrice: Hakiru-chan

NDT: Nouveau OS que j'ai traduit avec l'aimable autorisation de **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love**. Il évoque une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin ! )

Les « -/- » correspondent à un changement de scène.

Les « / » délimitent chaque scénette de drague.

* * *

« Non Sirius, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai demandé de faire _une_ toute petite chose pour moi ! Ca n'aurait fait aucune différence pour toi si tu l'avais faite ! »

« Je suis désolé ! Si j'avais su que tu me menacerais avec 'pas de sexe', je l'aurais fait immédiatement. ! »

« Pas de sexe, Sirius. Fais avec. »

« Noooon ! Jamais ! Si tu ne veux pas me donner du sexe, alors je l'obtiendrai de force ! Je t'assure qu'avant la fin de la semaine, je t'aurai complètement nu dans mon lit, me _suppliant_ de t'en donner. »

« Ouais. Surement. »

-/-

« Pad, tu t'es fait avoir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que j'aurai à nouveau Remus dans mon lit ?! »

« Une fois que Remus prend une décision, il s'y tient. »

« Oui, _mais_ j'ai un plan brillant, extraordinaire, spectaculaire et infaillible. »

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ? »

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des _petites phrases de drague_ ? »

-/-

« Je ferai de toi le plus heureux des loups garous vivants, je te promets. »

« …Oh, tu vas aller te jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, alors ? »

« Cruel, Moony, cruel. »

/

« Moony, ton magnifique corps est comme un temple. »

« Désolé, pas de services aujourd'hui. »

« Putain. »

/

« Je me sens un peu à plat aujourd'hui, tu ne voudrais pas me rallumer ? »

« Sirius … Arrête avec cette drague. Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi. »

/

« Hé, je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? J'ai perdu mon nounours… Et je suis triste… tu vois ? » _Il pointe son visage._

« Va en acheter un nouveau. Ou utilise James. »

/

« Hé, Rem. »

« Non. »

« Hmphf. J'allais dire que ton jeans te va très bien aujourd'hui. »

« …Merci… »

« Je peux tester la fermeture pour toi ? »

« Pas la peine. J'ai déjà demandé à James de le faire. »

« QUOI ? »

/

« Chériiii…. J'ai perdu – »

« Je t'ai dit d'aller acheter un autre nounours ! »

« Je n'allais pas dire ça ! »

« Hum. »

« J'allais dire que – j'ai perdu ma _virginité_. »

« Je sais… »

« Doooonc, je me demandais… je peux avoir la tienne ? »

« Tu l'as déjà prise. »

« Ah. Pas faux… »

/

« Tu as une baguette. »

« …Oui… »

« J'ai une baguette. »

« Padfoot - »

« Tu veux faire un peu de _magie_ ? »

« Arrête ça, Pad. »

/

« Si je pouvais te voir nu, je mourrais en homme heureux, vraiment _heureux_. »

« Tu m'as déjà vu nu. »

« …Tu ne peux pas juste – »

« Nan. »

/

« Il me reste seulement trois jours pour – »

« _Non_, Padfoot. »

« Mais, mais, _trois_ _jours_ ! »

« Je le ferai en deux jours si tu ne la fermes pas. » _Sourire_ _innocent_.

/

« Hum… »

« Oui ? »

« …Attends…attends… je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… Ca y est ! »

« Dépêche-toi, je dois y aller ! »

« Si la maison se situe où réside mon cœur, alors ma maison c'st toi. »

« Désolé baby, tu viens juste de te faire expulser. »

/

« J'ai dû prendre un peu de Felix Felicis parce que j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point d'être chanceux ! »

« Ca doit être ton imagination. »

« Mais regarde ! » _Sort une bouteille remplie d'un liquide clair._

« Tu as vraiment bu du Felix Felicis ?! »

« Nan, c'est seulement de l'eau… mais je t'ai eu ! Ha ! »

/

« Tu connais le quai 9 ¾ ? »

« …Oui… »

« Je vais te révéler un petit secret Je connais quelque chose qui a exactement les mêmes mensurations… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, je 'vois ce que tu veux dire'. Et je voudrais te faire remarquer que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était _beaucoup_ plus petit que ça. »

« Es-tu sûr de ça ? Tu veux que je te le prouve ? Viens dans le dortoir et je te _monterai_, si tu veux. »

« Bien essayé. »

/

« Remus, couche avec moi. »

« Est-ce que c'était un _ordre_, Sirius Black ? »

« Si je dis oui, tu coucheras avec moi ? »

« Non… mais je te _frapperai_. »

/

« Moooooony, est-ce une baguette que je vois dans ta poche, ou alors tu es juste trop _heureux_ de me voir ? »

« Laisse-moi vérifier… Non, c'est juste une baguette dans ma poche. »

/

« Remus ! »

« Quoi ? Je travaille là ! »

« Je ne trouve pas mon livre des Phrases pour Draguer ! »

_Ricanements_. « Ah. Va pleurer. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as volé, Remus ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! J'en ai besoin ! Rends-le-moi ! Mon _livre_ ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais si énervé pour un livre. Intéressant… »

/

« ARGGHHHH ! »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il y a un **dragon** _enragé_ et _affamé_ dans le dortoir ! »

« …Hein ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas l'apprivoiser, Remy ? Je suis sûr qu'il _adorerait_ ça. »

« Alors tu as retrouvé ton livre, hein ? »

« …Non… Celle-là, je l'ai faite moi-même ! »

/

« Est-ce que tu es un Détraqueur ? Parce que tu me donnes des _fri-i-issons_. »

« …T'es en train de me comparer à un Détraqueur ? »

« ..Hum…et bien… »

/

« Remus, baby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à finir cette rédaction ! Ca me rend fou ! »

« Aaww, baby, ne fronce pas les sourcils, s'il te plait… »

« Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je fronce les sourcils ? Je n'arrive pas à finir cette foutue rédaction et - ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas froncer les sourcils comme ça, parce que tu ne sais jamais qui pourrait tomber amoureux de toi avec ton sourire… »

« Oh, c'était plutôt romantique… »

« Assez romantique pour le sexe ? »

« Tentant… mais non. »

/

« Tes yeux ambrés sont comme du miel,

Ton sens de l'humour est indubitablement drôle.

Ton sourire me rend incroyablement dur,

Tes cheveux me font baver comme un débile.

Mais la meilleure chose chez toi, c'est ton corps sexy,

Alors, je te le demande, coucheras-tu avec moi ? »

« Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments,

Mais tu es, pour moi, un embêtement incessant.

Et bien que tu sois sans aucun doute chaud comme de la braise,

Du sexe avec toi, je n'aurai pas.

S'il te plait, pour mon bien, ferme ta grande gueule,

Et arrête de penser à cette région du bas du corps.

Laisse-moi seul. »

« … C'est un non ? »

/

« Reeeeeemus, j'ai un chien qui aimerait vraiment te rencontrer… »

_Lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré_. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste faire une pause ? »

« Tu es si méchant ! Mon pauvre chien ! Il est absolument mordu de toi ! »

« J'en suis sûr. »

/

« REMUS ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

« Non. »

« JE T'EN PRIE ! JE VAIS _MOURIR_ ! »

« Fais-nous donc cette faveur. »

« Je t'en **SUPPLIE**, putain ! »

« Je pensais que c'était moi qui étais supposé te supplier… Mais ça me va. »

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, _s'il te plait_ - »

« Ah ! Tais-toi. Okay! Je vais le faire ! Juste… »

« Vraiment ?! OUAIS ! »

« A une condition. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras Moony ! Je t'aime Moony ! N'importe quoi, tout ! »

« Tu me trouves le livre de la bibliothèque que je voulais. Tu sais, celui que tu étais _supposé_ aller me chercher avant tout ce cirque. »

« Beurk… la _bibliothèque_…Je - »

« Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je peux survivre sans sexe… alors c'est dans ton intérêt… mais si tu ne veux pas – »

« Très bien ! »

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Cette auteur a plein d'autres fics du même genre, si j'ai le temps, je vous en proposerai d'autres.

Hakiru


End file.
